Masquerade
by Lea-Leas42
Summary: It was the end of an era and as Hermione prepared to leave Hogwarts to meet the big bad world outside all that was left to do was go to the leaving ball. But a chance encounter leads to unexpected consequences.


Masquerade

Hermione Granger lay in the semi-darkness quietly deciding what to wear for the leaver's ball, which was only three days away. Should she go with blue like she had in fourth year? Stick with black? Or maybe be more daring this year and wear scarlet…

Meanwhile above her, Ron who was pounding away like his life depended on it was nearing his climax. Hermione, who had moaned, groaned and writhed in all the right places whilst still mentally selecting her dress colour, raked her nails down Ron's back, which pushed him over the edge so he came with a muffled cry and collapsed against her.

He lay there for a second before rolling off her and asking was it good for her? In a breathless voice Hermione replied that it was. Ron nodded and curled up next to her and swiftly fell asleep. Hermione waited a few moments, then rolling her eyes she took care of the deep ache she felt, with a tired sigh. Closing her eyes she quickly settled down to sleep.

Hermione and Ginny were engaged in last minute madness to buy Hermione's dress when they saw it. They had wandered down a side street in Hogsmead that neither of them had seen before. They were about to go back when they saw the small shop with the sign 'Masquerade' and in the window the dress.

A floor length, deep green, satin ball gown. It was sleeveless with a slight ruffling at the front and slender at the waist, before flowing out into a glorious skirt. Hermione stood in front of the window for a few moments admiring it. She had to try it on so Hermione pushed the door open and with Ginny trailing behind her, entered the tiny shop.

A couple left as they entered. Hermione turned her head to see who it was. She saw a flash of silver hair and for a second stormy grey eyes met hers and held. The instant seemed to stretch to an eternity and then he was gone. With the contact broken Hermione shivered and turned her attention to more important things. Such as trying on that dress.

"Oh Hermione you look stunning you have to buy it!" Ginny cried the moment Hermione left the changing room.

"Ron will love it, you can't not buy it." She continued in this vein but Hermione no longer heard her. She was staring at herself, amazed by what she saw.

The dress quite simply was amazing. Hermione knew she was not beautiful. The best she could hope for was pretty with a nice figure. However the dress changed that. The slinky folds of satin clung to her accentuating her soft curves. The ruffling at the front moulded to her breasts and a slit up the left hand side of the skirt allowed a peek at a long and shapely leg. The colour itself, while one she would never have otherwise considered, seemed to make her skin glow and picked out the green flecks in her hazel eyes. Hermione could not take her eyes off her reflection and was only dimly aware of Ginny's voice in the background.

"We'll take it."

Ron's eyes almost fell out of his head when he saw Hermione. Both he and Harry were speechless. Ginny bounded over looking ravishing in a short hot pink dress which clashed gloriously with her abundance of red hair, and elbowed Harry hard in his ribs.

"Get your tongue back in your head dear." She grinned mischievously at Harry her boyfriend of the past two years. However she wasn't really annoyed at him. She had to admit Hermione did look gorgeous and that her brother was bloody lucky. And judging by the look on his face he knew it too.

The two girls linked arms with their boyfriends and all four of them made their way into the great hall. Hermione gasped as she entered the room. It had been made unrecognisable. The four house tables had been pushed to the sides of the room and were covered with every dish and drink she could imagine. The room was lit by candles, the brightness increasing at different points around the hall so that it was bright where people were sitting and talking but only dimly lit on the dance floor. The hall was already full of teenagers and the four headed to a nearby empty table.

Hermione caused a great deal of attention wearing the dress. Boys, some she recognised some she did not, were continually asking her to dance. Usually Hermione would have never have had the confidence to take them up on their offers, but tonight was different. Tonight she was wearing the dress. So she chatted, drank and danced the night away with a succession of boys, but always coming back to Ron, who though wishing he could have her all to himself, was glad that his bookworm was enjoying herself.

Hermione had just finished dancing with Neville when she felt herself whirled around and into someone else's arms. She looked up hazily, the firewhiskey Seamus had put in the punch was certainly doing its job, and into the stormy eyes she had seen three days earlier.

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

And they danced.

That night no matter whom she danced with or how many times she went back to Ron, Hermione seemed to always find herself back dancing with Malfoy. Other than the original acknowledgment they never spoke but Hermione could feel the tension growing between them. When they were not dancing Hermione could still feel his eyes on her, following her. Each time they came together Hermione found herself becoming more and more aroused. She wanted to blame it on the firewiskey but knew she couldn't. Malfoy was arousing all the feelings in her that Ron so often failed to, and though Malfoy was no longer the total git he had been through the first 6 years of school, he did after all help Harry in defeating Voldermort, it was still wrong that he was turning her on so much.

Though it was well past midnight the party was still going strong when Hermione started to feel restless. She left Ron dancing enthusiastically with Harry and Ginny and wandered through the masses of horny teenagers who were celebrating becoming adults and clutching at the last aspects of school days before they to had to go out and join the big wide world.

Everywhere she looked Hermione saw couples groping and kissing with some very unlikely pairings. Was that really Luna and Blaise Zabini she'd just seen slipping out of the hall? Hermione sighed wishing that Ron aroused the sort of passion she was seeing all around her within her. But he just did not. If she was honest, she loved him, but he never had. Hermione decided she needed some fresh air and left the great hall. She was just passing one of the empty classrooms when an arm appeared from nowhere and pulled her into the classrooms dark depths locking the door behind her.

It was dark inside the room and Hermione could not see her assailant just feel him pressed up against her. She managed to get her wand up and muttered Lumos so she could see. She wasn't really surprised at who was holding her down.

"Malfoy. Get off me."

"No. I don't think I will."

"What do you mean no! Get. Off. Me!"

As she spoke Hermione went to push Malfoy off her. But as soon as her hands touched his shoulders she froze. The warmth that she had been feeling earlier in the evening came back and she tilted her head to look into his eyes.

And they kissed.

The kiss was much more gentle then Hermione expected, especially off Malfoy. As they kissed Malfoy stroked the sides of her face. Then the kiss became more passionate with both of them fighting for control. Hermione wound her fingers in his platinum locks, secretly taking pleasure in mussing something that was never seen other than perfect. Malfoy began walking her towards the centre of the room. The sensible part of Hermione's brain was screaming at her to stop. Asking what was she doing, he was Malfoy! And what about Ron? However this part was ignored due to the utter lust that was coursing through her body. She didn't care about anything but the man she was kissing and certainly not the boy who loved her.

Hermione lay back on the table with Malfoy leaning into her, never once breaking the contact of their mouths. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies. Hermione felt Malfoy's hand at her back undoing her zipper and felt her dress slide down her body and pool at her feet. Malfoy stepped back so he could truly admire her. He spent long moments looking before speaking.

"You're beautiful". Then he renewed the assault on her body.

The force of their kisses had increased, neither one willing to submit to the other. Hermione wound her fingers back in Malfoy's hair and pulled on it so he was as physically close to her as was possible. Suddenly Malfoy pulled back and Hermione couldn't help but give a small whine at the loss of contact. He smirked and began kissing along her neck down to the hollow of her throat. He devoted a few minutes to sucking on the junction where her neck met her shoulder, knowing that it was a sensitive spot. Then he continued his travels of her body until he met the swell of one smooth breast. Finding his progress hampered by the strapless black bra Hermione was wearing he first tugged it down and then reached around her and unfastened it. Throwing the scrap of lacy material down to the floor with her green dress, he returned his attentions back to her breasts.

He stroked and caressed one breast whilst sucking on the other. Hermione's head fell back and she moaned at the feelings his attention aroused in her. Malfoy brought his lips to her other breast and stroked his right hand down the curves of her body, from her breasts, over the flatness of her belly to the top of her thighs, where he began lazily circling his fingers, almost but not quite touching her centre. He gently bit on her nipple causing Hermione to gasp, when both of them froze at the sound of voices right outside the door.

"Where the bloody hell is Hermione?" Ron's voice was loud within the confines of the room. He was clearly angry and upset and Hermione felt a brief pang of guilt. She didn't know how long she'd been with Malfoy but it must have been a while if Ron had come looking for her.

"I don't know mate, but she'll be round here some where. She probably went for some fresh air or sommat." The voice trying to calm Ron was clearly Harry. They had stopped now right outside the room.

Hermione was still frozen in place when Malfoy lifted his head from her breast and smirked at her. Hermione stared into his eyes wondering what he was up to. She soon found out as for the first time his fingers slipped under her matching black lacy knickers and touched her, just there. Hermione bit her lip so hard it bled; she was trying so hard not to make a sound. Her deep hazel eyes never left his slate grey ones as he added first two fingers then three inside her. His plunged his long slender fingers into her and slowly slid them out. Every time he did, he crooked his fingers, as if he were beckoning her closer, the tip of his fingers stroked over her clit, feather touches at first, but soon growing more urgent as she thrust her body against his fingers with more and more abandon. After what seemed like forever and only seconds, Hermione felt the familiar tingling that heralded the start of her orgasm. The heat started in her belly and soon swept through her whole body causing her to go limp against the table and finally break the eye contact with Malfoy.

Except it seemed wrong to go on thinking of him as Malfoy. Hermione sighed. Ok then he was Draco not Malfoy. The fact that this was the first time she had ever called Malfoy by his first name, even if it was only in her head, caused Hermione to smile a little.

"What's so funny?" He sounded slightly pissed off.

"Nothing, nothing."

Hermione pushed herself off the table leaning her full body into Draco for another deep kiss. This time however her hands were no longer in his hair, they were too busy first unfastening his shirt and pushing it off his lithe figure, then unzipping his trousers. Hermione stepped back for a moment and looked Draco up and down, a Malfoy-esk smirk on her lips, before Draco pulled her towards him again.

Hermione broke the kiss softly and started kissing down the side of his neck, whilst her right hand took up a slow steady rhythm stroking his cock. Draco's head fell back and he sighed in pleasure. Hermione increased her hands pace, going from slow and sensual to fast and hard. As she stroked down his shaft she swirled her fingers and palm over the head, spreading the ever increasing quantity of precome along his magnificent cock, causing it to become as slippery as it was hard.

Draco was getting really worked up when Hermione took away her hand, causing him to moan in protest and try to grab her hand. He started to open his eyes to ask her what she thought she was doing, when he felt the liquid velvetiness of her mouth enclose his raging cock and his legs almost gave way.

He allowed himself to enjoy her mouth for a few moments before gently winding his fingers in her curly hair and pulling her delectable soft lips away from him. He pulled her to her feet roughly but not hurtful.

"God I want to be inside you" His voice was harsh within the echoing stillness of the room. Hermione could not speak at all just leaned back against the table and opened herself to him.

He entered her savagely and they started in a rhythm that was manic and sexy and soft and harsh all at once, clinging to each other, pulling each other together for bruising kisses, refusing to let go. The momentum built with every thrust. Hermione again felt the sweet sickness of her impending orgasm and when Draco clenched her behind so hard he almost drew blood, she came. Draco came a moment later whispering in her ear.

"Oh God I love you".

Hermione froze.

Love. God no anything but love. Love built up pictures of…. Ron. Ron her sweet loving boyfriend, who she had forgotten about while indulging in amazing lovemaking with Draco. Suddenly Hermione felt sick and pushed Draco off her. He staggered and looked at her in amazement, wondering what had caused her sudden change of mood. She pushed past him and leaping into her discarded dress, hastily picked up her undergarments and fled the room, ignoring Draco's cries for her to wait.

Hermione just ran.

"Wait Hermione stop, where have you been?"

"Yeah Dumbledores giving us our last speech"

She ignored Harry and Ron like she ignored Draco and continued to run, thought as she turned the corner there were yet more shouts.

"Malfoy!"

"Malfoy!"

"Potter, Weasel"


End file.
